


Kinktober 2020 - DAY 24: Branding (Dream/Killer, NSFW) NONCON

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Branding, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans/Killer Sans, Hurt No Comfort, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Torture, No Smut, Poor Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Dream would do anything to save that cape.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Kinktober 2020 - DAY 24: Branding (Dream/Killer, NSFW) NONCON

**Author's Note:**

> New meds are helping. Yeast infections are awful. It's week 4 of me having this one, and medicine combo number 5. Hope it works

Dream had fought Killer every step of the way to where he was, but it hadn’t worked. He was still bound on the ground with his clothes cut off and hung just out of reach, right above a roaring fire that was already sparking steam off of the wet cloth. Dream was more upset about that than he was about whatever was going to happen to him. His cape was there, and that cape and the crown on his head were the only two things he had left in their original form from when he and Nighty had been young together. What if it burned? Then he’d have almost nothing left, and that cape meant more to him than some stupid crown the villagers had given him. That cape had come from Nighty!

“you seem oftly fond of that cape, little light. how about this: you summon your ecto-body for me and i’ll put the cape aside. if you keep it summoned through all of this i’ll even let you go. what’d’ya say, have we got us a deal?”

Dream stared at Killer’s easy, emotionless grin. He knew Killer had to have something horrible planned, but… Dream couldn’t bear to lose that cape. He closed his eye sockets and let his full ecto-body summon. He’d always been embarrassed by it. His boobs were almost non existent, his hips were too bony, and his pussy had way too much flappy skin. Right now he didn’t care, though. All he cared about was opening his eye sockets and seeing Killer rescue his cape from the flames. When he did, he sagged with relief.

Then Killer picked up a black brand in the shape of his soul from the heart of the fire and Dream knew real fear. It hurt, that fear, but not as much as he was imagining the brand would. “pretty special, this. horror helped me forge it. it’s made out of my tears; liquid hate, you know? i wanted to know what that’d do to you. figured this would be the best way.”

The next second, Dream screamed. Killer was pressing the brand dead center over his left nipple. The brand was big enough to cover his whole boob. When he finally got enough breath together he sobbed.

“there, there little light. don’t fret. only one more to go and i’ll let you free.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
